


bobo——

by SylviaLan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, yuta - Freeform, 中本悠太 - Freeform, 夕阳, 李泰容 - Freeform, 泰悠 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaLan/pseuds/SylviaLan
Summary: 小短篇210217 vlive直播里那个未完成的bobo,那个意难平的bobo续写
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, TaeYu - Relationship, 李泰容/中本悠太
Kudos: 4





	bobo——

“辛苦了，大家都辛苦了。”  
直播结束，终于下班了，离开了镜头大家干着各自的事情，一伙人吵嚷着等会要不要吃宵夜。

“悠太啊，bobo～” 在没人留意的角落里，李泰容将中本悠太压在墙角，向他讨要刚才直播时没有做成的事。中本悠太环住李泰容的腰，冲他抛了个wink，“泰容你刚刚也太明显了，马克都被你惊到了。” 说罢揉了揉李泰容的后腰，“腰没事吧？”

听到中本悠太带着一丝抱怨的语气似乎想扯开话题，猫猫急了，紧了紧怀里的人，“我刚刚看到你嘟嘴了！明明你也.....” 看着李泰容嘟着嘴巴像个讨不着糖的孩子，中本悠太笑了起来，好了，不逗他了。  
倾身向前，中本悠太轻轻吻住那嘟起的双唇，猫猫顿时顺毛了，乖乖闭上了眼睛，将人抵在墙角加深了这个轻柔的吻。

糖到嘴了，甜进心了，无人知道的角落里，藏着一个甜甜的秘密.....


End file.
